A scope is a sighting device, typically providing optical magnification to enable accurate aim. Scopes may be equipped with a reticle (e.g., graphic image pattern such as “cross-hairs”). Scopes may be provided on anything that requires accurate aim. Typically, scopes are provided on rifles or other firearms. The scope may be mounted to the rifle or other firearm in an optically appropriate position, such as over the barrel of the firearm.
Scopes may be mounted with one or more scope “ring.” For example, a single ring may be used to mount a scope on a handgun, rim fire rifle, or other low-recoil firearm. Typically, however, scopes are mounted to the firearm by two rings (e.g., a first ring in the front and a second ring in the back of the scope). High-recoil firearms, may even use three rings to mount a scope. The number and positioning of rings depends at least to some extent on the amount recoil of the firearm, and may be selected to reduce the amount of torque on the scope tube.
Regardless of the number of scope rings, however, most scopes will eventually suffer from scope “creep.” Scope creep is caused by inertia of the scope under recoil of the firearm. Over time, the scope actually shifts in position and thus is no longer accurate for sighting. To reduce scope creep, scope rings must be precisely fitted to the scope. Even then, the scope mounts have to be consistently tightened to provide maximum securement, without causing uneven stress on the body of the scope. Rings that are out of round, misaligned in the bases, or tightened unevenly can warp or crush the body of the scope.